Everyday Magic
by Yileen
Summary: Just a short 50 theme fic about Kiki and Tombo's daughter. Her journey to follow in her Mother's footsteps to become a real Witch, she leaves home and meets new people and makes new friends and even a rival maybe. I know no one really likes OC's, unless it's their own, but please give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

I was not a Disney Movie kid like my cousins and friends, I was a Studio Ghibli kid. And I'm proud to still be one.

_Clock-Work_

Her life is like clock-work. There is nothing wrong with it, she thinks, but sometimes she wants a break from her everyday life. But soon enough it will all change, she knows this. Ever since she was little she's been looking forward to it. Growing up she would ask to hear the story her Mother told her, about a young witch that leaves home to train on her own. Almost every night she would hear that story, she loved it so much. Imagine her surprise when she is told that it isn't just a story her Mother made up, but an actual event.

Ever since then all she could think about was going off on her own.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Transformation_

A month before she turns 13-years-old she is told she can leave home for a year, if she does want to follow in her Mother's footsteps. The choice is hers and her Parents will love her no matter what she decides on the matter. But she tells her Mother and Father that there is no point in asking her. She's made her choice ever since she was a little girl, she wants to leave with Maru-her own black cat-and find a city of her own. She wants to meet new people and prove that she can make it on her own.

She tells her Mother she wants to transform into a real Witch, just like her Mother.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Are You Ready?_

She's been training around the clock for a month now. Her Mother praises her and tells her how obvious it is that she was born to be a Witch. She's picked up on flying so easily, her Father tells her it's because she gets it from both her Parents, it's only natural she can fly without thinking. She's already good at making potions, she's watched her Mother for years. And now that it's only a few days before her birthday all her friends and family ask her the same question.

Are you ready?

-1-2-3-4-5-

_On My Way_

She couldn't sleep at all last night. So as soon as she sees the sun start to rise up she's up and running around like she is already late. She pulls out her duffle bag and starts to shove as much as she can in, just what she needs though. The time flew by so fast. Before she knows it the sun starts to set and it will be dark soon, and then time to leave. She is so nervous but she sits on her broom and with a gust of wind she is up and out of there, her friends and family cheering her on. When she looks back she can't see anyone, it's just her and Maru.

She smiles and whispers that she is on her way.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Tired_

She doesn't realize how tired she is until Maru points out that they are swaying. She tries to keep her eyes open and she tries to keep the broom straight but after an hour she knows she can't stay up much longer. But there is nothing but ocean under her. She doesn't lie when Maru asks if she is tired, she tells him yes. And just like a miracle they see the lights of cities. She thinks it must be a good sign. She tightens her grip and tells Maru to hold on tight and speeds as fast as she can towards the lights.

She was so tired, but now she is much more excited.


	2. Chapter 2

I started this out with the intention of it being just 50 random sentences with Kiki and everyone else in the movie. But then when I was done picking the themes and putting them in order I got the idea about what if Kiki and Tombo had a child, that was a girl, of course she would be a witch just like her Mom.

_Where Am I?_

She thought that her city was bright but this place was something she never imagined. She has never seen so many lights before. It's so bright she thinks she could go blind if she kept her eyes open long enough. But she is a bit surprised when she flies over everyone and almost no one points or stops what they are doing. Before she left her Mother told her that she would usually be the center of attention. She stops and lands and to her surprise there are more than a handful of girls walking around in dark dresses with cats.

Where on earth is she?

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Life's Not Fair_

Come to find out she is in the middle of a city filled with Witches. That explains why no one acted the way her Mother said they probably would. She can't help but feel just a little bit sad and disappointed, life is so unfair to her right now. But then she thinks what can she do? Although she must say that she has never felt more….like she belongs then she feels right now. Maybe it's because growing up she always felt different, and then finding out that her Mother comes from a long line of Witches….

She decides to stay for the night and then move on in the morning.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Nature_

It's a new day and she decides she will head somewhere she has never been before, she tells Maru. She tells him that she grew up in a quiet fishing community. She's been by the ocean her entire life. And stopping in the city just a little while ago, she doesn't think she could handle living in a place where it's busy day and night. She laughs and says she must not be a city girl at all. She says she would like to find a place like her Grandparents house or Aunt Ursula's cabin, something close to nature where there are lots of flowers.

Yeah, something like Aunt Ursula's home. But with less bugs….

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Reverse_

When she finds a small town that looks a lot like the one where she grew up in she stops. Besides she and Maru are getting hungry and it will be dark soon, too. It's amazing how similar this town is compared to her home town. When she stops at a dinner the waitress is more than enough help. She tells the young Witch that this town is almost the same as Koriko, a city on the other side of the ocean. She also tells her that if she is looking for a town to settle into, with no Witches, then the small town called Kiri is the place for her.

But she just has to turn around and go back some miles before she reaches it.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Arrow Head_

She is flying faster than she ever has before. She's going so fast she looks like a flying arrow head racing to hit its marked target. And soon enough the ocean she is flying over ends and the ground begins. Just like the waitress said she can see the thick green trees that surround the city of Kiri. She slows down to a stop and wakes up Maru and points down to their new city. She asks what he thinks, and tells him that she couldn't think of any place better. Before she races down towards the earth she screams out that she is coming.

A sign close by says '_**Welcome To Kita Mori, The Town Hidden In The North Woods**_'.


	3. Chapter 3

Studio Ghibli movies are one of my favorite childhood memories, they are probably some of the best. And for some reason the only movie I seemed to have on DVD is Spirited Away. And for Christmas my Mother surprised me with the Studio Ghibli value movie pack. And I love them all. It's really nice to have them all on DVD.

_Prohibited_

It's just like her Mother said it would be. Everyone was staring at her as she walked down the street, it was easy to see that they weren't sure if she was a threat or not. They stared at her dark dress, her black cat on her shoulder, the home made broom in her hands. All she could do was smile and look for a place to stay. But everywhere she went she was turned away. They all told her the same thing, pets are prohibited, unless it is a Helper Animal. And even though she tried to argue, saying every Witch must have a black cat, they still turned her away.

Every hotel in town had this policy….

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Delinquent_

Just when things were looking up for her, just when she thought she found the perfect place to start her training away from home….she had nowhere to go. But she wouldn't let it get her down, she wouldn't cry over it, she would push forward. But now things got much worse. Standing infront of her, a knife in hand, was a boy. He was probably just a few years older than she was she guessed. And it was easy to see that he was a trouble maker that was up to no good. Her heart was beating so fast and Maru telling her he didn't have a good feeling about this.

And then he took a step forward….

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Wounded_

Instead of taking another step toward her the boy fell to the hard stone road, the knife falling out and hitting the ground, too. His body stayed still for a minute before she blinked and rushed over to him, she could see he was wounded, and his torso was covered in blood and it was all over his hands. She quickly called out for help but when no one came she jabbed her broom under him and took off. Lucky for her she remembers seeing the hospital not too far back, only a few blocks.

She wondered what had happened to him.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Fish Scale_

As she waits in the waiting area of the hospital she thinks about just leaving, even Maru suggests it. But somehow she thinks she should stick around and enjoy the warmth, and after all she isn't in a hurry to go anywhere anyways. Soon a nurse comes to her and tells her that he is fine, is injury wasn't as bad as it looked, and that she can go home now. On her way out she hears a woman shouting, asking the condition on someone, she couldn't quiet catch the name. The woman is covered in fish scales.

And then the woman laughs, asking what does the nurse mean a flying girl brought him in?

-1-2-3-4-5-

_The Witch Is In_

When the nurse points to her and Maru and the woman comes stomping over, she can't help but feel afraid. But there is no need. The woman gets down on her knees and almost cries while thanking her. One thing leads to the other and before she knows what's going she is on her way to the woman's home. She is offered to stay as long as she needs to at her house, it's the least she can do for taking Hiroki to the hospital. The woman introduces herself as Akiko, she sells fish at the market, and a somewhat care giver to Hiroki.

So his name is Hiroki.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiki's Delivery Service was defiantly one of my more favorite ones. I mean I use to run around on our house broom with our black cat in one of my Mom's old purses and jump off the bed singing the theme song. Looking back I feel bad for my Mom having to deal with that for probably weeks straight. And now that there is a live action being made of it I just was so happy.

_A Break In The Case_

Akiko lived in a house right next to a stream, the woods just beyond that water. At the house there are two girls, Mei and Yuri, who are Akiko's twin daughters who are only a year younger than herself. Though they act completely different. Over dinner the three ask question after question, and she can't help but feel obligated to answer. And then, when Akiko sends the girls off to bed and they are in the spare bedroom she asks about the boy she met for only a second.

As it turns out his name is Hiroki, and he is an orph

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Sun Shine_

The entire next day, when Akiko goes off to the Fish Market, Yuri and Mei take her on a tour of the city. It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky and the sun is up high. It's beautiful weather and she loves it, and Maru loves to warm his fur. In the town of Kiri everyone knows everyone it seems, or at least the two girls know everyone. The two love to inform everyone they pass or stop to talk to that she is a Witch, a Real Witch, with a black cat and a broom and everything!

And then she hears snickering from behind her.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Black Cat_

It's Hiroki, he's bandaged up and a bit bruised up but it's defiantly the boy she met. He laughs and says just because she has a black cat that follows her and carries a broom doesn't mean she is a Witch. The other girls are quick to argue and he only laughs. He points at her saying he doesn't believe it. She frowns and tells him she is indeed a Witch, she even flew him to the hospital. When he asks her to prove it she jumps onto her broom and two seconds later she is floating higher than him.

He asks her name and she tells him. "It's Sora."

-1-2-3-4-5-

_As Sly As A Fox_

Hiroki doesn't stop smiling. He does however hold out his hand but when she goes to shake it he tucks all his fingers in but his index. She is even more confused when he says a single word, Pink. For a second she swears she saw a bit of red over his checks, or she could have felt her own go red. She swallows the lump in her thought and as soon as she gets herself under control she asks what he means. He smirks at her and says 'Pink, it's the color of your panties. I can see up your dress.'

Sora swears she could see a pair of fox ears on his head before she lost concentration and fall from her broom.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_First Impressions_

She loves the town of Kiri. She loves Akiko, and Yuri, and Mei, too. She loves the woods out back, she could get lost in them and she wouldn't care at all. She loves the stream very much, too. She likes to lay on her belly and watch the fish and baby tadpoles flow with the water. But she likes to hear it at night, with the crickets and the owls. Her first impression of her new home is wonderful. The people, the town, the woods, everything. And most of all Maru is happy and doesn't complain much.

And it seems that her first impression of Hiroki might not be accurate.


	5. Chapter 5

I think Kiki's daughter would be just like she was, very sweet and kind. Sora would be like that because she grew up in a house and town that was filled with love. Hiroki would be a little more hard on the outside, because he's an orphan, but deep down he's a good nice guy. He just has to be tough on the outside.

_Roots Of A Tree_

In the center of the woods there is a giant tree, bigger than any she has ever seen or even dreamed in her life. The roots of that tree are also huge, they come up from the earth and are bigger than most of the cars in town. Sometimes she goes there for no reason, just to sit and be calm. She loves to hear the birds and to watch the forest animals play and to just smell the flowers. For a week straight she goes there, she thinks of it as her secret place….even though she knows it probably isn't.

And then one day she finds someone at her secret place….

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Maroon_

He is laying down on his back, arms up crossed under his head, just staring at the sky and clouds. To her great surprise he is anything but rude to her when he sees her. Instead of a mean comment or putting her down he waves down to her and sits up. When she doesn't come up he jumps down and smiles at her. It throws her off a bit, his smile. He looks very kind and almost handsome. He tells her he is sorry for how he's been acting, he's really normally a nice guy.

"You look cute in the dress. It's the color of wine."

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Pocket Mouse_

And just like that she forgives him and wipes his slate clean and they start over. He thanks her again for when they first met and he apologizes for saying he thought she wasn't a Witch. He also tells he that he's never met a Witch before, but he's heard about them. Like they have warts on their nose and wear hats to cover their bald spots and will even put a curse on you if you look at them wrong! She laughs, she certainly hasn't met any other Witches like that. Witches all practice their own talents, not putting curses on people.

"So what's your talent besides looking like a tiny mouse?"

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Talent_

She's been thinking a lot about what Hiroki said. She never thought much about it but now that it was brought up she can't help but wonder. Her Mother was a talented Witch, her Father was a talented plane designer. Aunt Osono was a great Baker, and a Uncle Fukuo was really strong. Aunt Ursula was the best painter in the world in Sora's eyes. Akiko is great at cooking. Mei is really good at balancing a ball on her head and Yuri is really good at sports. It's funny how she can see that everyone is good at something.

What is her talent?

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Do You Want To Try?_

He starts to laugh and it pulls her out of her thoughts and back to sitting on the giant roots of a giant tree. She playfully shoves him and asks what it is he's laughing at is. He only points at her and then says that it must be cool to be a Witch. She can just grab her broom and fly off to anywhere she wants and start over at anytime. When she asks if he wants to try flying with her she can't help but laugh now, the look on his face reminds her a little kid in a candy shop. He asks if she his joking.

She just smiles at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope your enjoying it so far.

_A Man Of Few Words_

Hiroki is known by everyone in Kiri, it's a small town after all. She is told all about him. She is told her is an orphan, and that he is a trouble maker but also a hard worker. She is told he can be a bit rough at times but that only means that he likes you. She is told he is annoying and loud. Others say that he is a man of few words and trying to get any kind of information out of him is like pulling teeth. Sora finds it funny how so many people say he doesn't talk much because most of the time she can't get him to be quiet.

And then one day he asks her about herself.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Wings_

There is no doubt that her Father is the Great Tombo of Koriko. And that her Mother is the Amazing Kiki of Koriko, She was born into a family that loved to fly, she must have gotten it from both of her Parents. After all they both made a living out of flying. Her Father built planes and repaired them and in his free time he would fly around in his very own. And her Mother had a business of delivering packages of all shapes and sizes through the sky, when she was little her Mother would take her alone.

Sora feels very lucky that she doesn't need wings to fly.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Major_

She notices that she's fallen into a routine with him. Every day, just before the day ends, they met up. They met up at her secret place, though he tells her that it is his secret place, it has been for years-since before he became an orphan. They lay on the giant tree roots and watch the sun go down and the sky change colors. Sometimes their hands touch and they pull away from each other. And then one time it all changes. They are watching the stars come out and their hands touch and neither one of them pull back.

Instead he grabs her hand and doesn't let go.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Diving In_

One night she can't sleep at all so she gets up and goes to that secret place of hers. She climbs up the root and lays down under the night sky just to watch the stars. And just when she is feeling sleepy enough to go back she hears rustling. When she sits up she is face to face Hiroki. She blinks a few times before he smiles and hops over her. He asks if she couldn't sleep either, and came for a swim? He tells her swimming in the lake at night is the best, because it's not too cold and all the fish are sleeping.

He takes his shirt off and turns with a smile before diving in.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Explosion_

Hiroki hits the water like a rock and causes a splash that reaches as high as the giant root Sora is on. The water lands on her and she is now somewhat soaked more than she thought she could have been. She can hear him laughing from down below and when she looks down she can see him pointing and laughing. Before she knows it she is jumping down to the water head first. She lands in with a splash just as big as his and when her head pops above the water she wonders what on earth she was thinking jumping in like that?

When he kisses her she wonders what on earth is going on?


	7. Chapter 7

_Spearmint _

She can't quite put her finger on it….what the scent is she can smell on him most of the time. She finds it really surprising that he doesn't smell disgusting at all considering his job. All day he works with fish. He mixes chum in the beginning of the day and fishes until noon. Then he unloads the haul by hand to the market where he spends hours surrounded by dead fish. And more often than not he cuts and filets the fish for some of the customers. And then he swims with fish on his free days. She just doesn't understand it.

The closest she's gotten to is spearmints.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Project_

When they are out one night, at that secret place of theirs, he asks her about how her training is going, and if she has found a talent yet. She still hasn't and she doesn't want to talk about it at all. He tells her he has always wanted to live in the ocean on a boat….that when he was younger he had a school project to write a paper on his dream. He turns to her and asks if being a Witch is that important to her? If it would be so bad and terrible if she were to met a guy, have a normal job, and live a normal life?

Can Witches have normal lives as normal people?

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Small_

She tries to avoid Hiroki after that night. It isn't hard, she just doesn't leave the house and she doesn't go to the giant root by the lake in the forest out back. To be absolutely honest she isn't sure why she is avoiding him. She isn't mad at him for anything, he didn't say anything that ticked her off….but she can't help but avoid him. She just can't bear to see him, no matter how much she wants to. She thinks not finding her talent must be the cause of it all….

She feels so small compared to before.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Dualism_

She wakes up one day with no will at all. She doesn't want to get up, she doesn't want to enjoy the day, she doesn't want to see the others, she just doesn't want to do a thing….and she has no idea why. She remembers her Mother telling her that she went through almost the same thing. Her Mother was able to snap out of it, she was able to pick herself up and become a great Witch. Her Mother was able to balance it all out, she could live a normal life like any other person, but as a Witch.

Can she be normal as a Witch?

-1-2-3-4-5-

_I Can't Do This_

Times flies by so fast she thinks. It's been more than six months since she has left home. In that time she has found a the small fishing town of Kiri, made many new friends, written 18 letters to her family and friends, tried to find what skill she had as a Witch, and lost her will to become a Witch in general. Sitting alone by the lake she thinks to herself that she can't do it, she can't be a great Witch without a great skill. She can still be a Witch, but she will have no talent-so specialty.

She can't be that kind of a Witch.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for reading.

_Enough is Enough_

Something snaps in her. She jumps to her feet and shakes her head and screams at the top of her lungs that enough is enough! She's had it with this, the feeling of being sorry for herself. She hasn't found what her skill will be, so what? Maybe it will just take her a little longer than most Witches, but she will find it, so help her! But when her sudden burst of confidence is gone she is back to square one. And she still doesn't know how to find what her special skill is.

So really, she hasn't made any progress.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Storm_

When she gets home that night she is a bit surprised when it's dinner time and at the table there are only the girls and no Hiroki. She asks if maybe they should wait, wait until he comes back. Akiko says no, there is no need to wait for him, he won't be back for awhile. She tells her that he has decided to go out on the ships, the same ships that are gone for months at a time. When Sora hears this she jumps up and runs out of the house. She knows she has been avoiding him but he can't leave this way.

The clouds outside tell her a storm is coming.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Pounding Rain_

She was right. The rain outside started out as a light drizzle. But as soon as she started flying it's like Nature was against her. The rain came pounding down and the lightning seemed to aim for her and the thunder would crash so loud it felt like she would fall off her broom. The quicker she races towards the docks the more she hopes that the ships will cancel their departure. After all who on earth would leave out to sea in weather like this? Even if the ships were the best built in all the world.

And how can she stand not saying goodbye to Hiroki….

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Freeze_

She makes it in time and she thanks any Divine Being that heard her prayer. The sea looks angry, the way the water forms into huge waves and crashes against the ships and even against the docks and the rest of the harbor. The force of the wind and the freezing rain hit her like little knives and she almost falls off a few times. She doesn't see anyone by the ships below but she rushes down anyway, she has a feeling there is a person close by. It takes her longer than she thought it would to reach the ships but after inspecting them she sees no one is there.

And then she hears the voice she was looking for.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Umbrella_

Turning away from the water she can see him. He's standing in front of the market under an umbrella. Sora had never felt this feeling before. It was almost the same feeling she had when her hand touched Hiroki's for the first time. And it was almost the same as when they held hands for the first time. And it was even close to the feeling in her chest the first time they kissed. It was close but not the same. Her heart felt like it had grown wings and wanted to fly away from her.

This time, when they kissed it was completely different.


	9. Chapter 9

Almost done, just one more chapter to go.

_Roll_

Nothing extremely amazing happened that night between Hiroki and Sora. But that was okay because everything else just seemed to roll into place. She spent her time with Hiroki fishing, and with Aiko learning how to cut and clean a fish for dinner. And Mei taught her a few tricks she didn't know about altering clothes. Yuri even taught her a thing or two about this and that. She was learning so much that she didn't think much about her year coming to an end.

But in a month she would have been in Kiri for a year.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Warm-Blooded_

One day she is at her favorite place. She's missed it so much. All day she lays with her eyes closed and feels the sun's heat hit her and thinks about everything. She knows in less than a month she will be going home, she is so mixed about it all. She wants to go home and see her Parents and all of her friends. But at the same time she doesn't want to leave her new town and her new friends. And most of all she isn't sure she wants to leave Hiroki. That is the main reason she doesn't want to leave.

What if they never see each other again?

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Crawl_

She's been here all day, thinking about this and thinking about that. And then she hears her name being called, she knows it's Hiroki's voice. When she looks down she sees him waving to her and running her way. At the bottom of the root he shouts for her to come down, she laughs and sticks her tongue out at him telling him to come up to her. He smiles and tells her fine and pulls up his sleeves and starts to climb the root. For a minute she thinks that he looks a bit like a monkey, but with less hair.

Before she knows it they are nose to nose

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Sea Shells And Sand_

She watches him put one hand in his pocket and slide it out and behind his back. She wonders and questions what it is he's got hidden and he only smiles before pulling out a closed fist. He counts to three and opens and she sees a small bottle filled with dirt and something like a rainbow. He tells her that it's sand from under the roots of the tree here and a scale of a fish. He says that the fish scale he found underneath all the mud from the sea, and that it somehow reminds him of her.

He tells her to always keep it.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Goodbye Isn't The End_

She has been there for a year now. And because it's been a year she has to leave. It's part of becoming a Witch. She leaves the town of Kiri at the stroke of midnight just how she left her own town of Koriko. She is surrounded by friends and teary faces, Maru on her broom bristles, bag slung over her shoulder. Hiroki is close by her side, he doesn't leave until the stroke of midnight. When the clock tower rings out twelve times everyone knows it's time to say goodbye.

She's gotten on her broom a million times before but this time it feels different.


	10. Chapter 10

The last chapter. Thank you so much for reading and waiting it out these 10 chapters.

_Time Travel_

It's like she's traveled back in time. Nothing in her town has changed and even though she is grateful for that she also thinks it would be nice to have a sudden change up….though she isn't exactly sure what. Everything has fallen back into place and as soon as she gets back to Koriko she starts school again. She also helps out around the Bakery and at her Mothers' Delivery Service and her Father's Plane Garage. Nothing changed much to her childhood town while she was gone.

And she feels like she didn't change much either.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_Socks_

She has a secret place of her own in Koriko. It's on the beach and it's in plain sight, and it's hardly a secret. Everyone can find her there if they are ever looking for her that is the first place they go. She lays on the warm beach sand and even at night the sand stays warm and comfortable. The water sometimes comes up and reaches her feet and even her knees. Sometimes she forgets to take her socks off and by the time she remembers it's too late to take them off.

Her socks are already wet.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_What Else Is There?_

As soon as she got back into town everyone asked the same things. What was it like? Did you enjoy your stay away? How were the people of the world? Did she miss home? What did she learn while she was away? And she tells everyone the same things, over and over again, they ask her the same questions. Sometimes she just wants to shout at them and tell them she's told them already, can't they remember that?! But she doesn't, she just smiles and repeats herself.

And then she asks if there is anything else they would like to ask?

-1-2-3-4-5-

_The Wind Blows_

Something is coming, she can hear the wind telling her. That's what her Mother tells her one day. When she asks what her Mother meant she smiles and tells Sora that the wind is acting strangely, hasn't she noticed? Now that she thinks about it….the wind has been acting a bit strange. It hardly blows at all but when it does it blows long and hard like a storm. Her Mother tells her until the wind starts to behave she isn't allowed to fly at all-how the wind is now it could be dangerous.

She wonders how her Mother is able to read the wind.

-1-2-3-4-5-

_The Future And the End_

She is out by the sea laying on the beach when she hears a ship come in, she doesn't think anything about it. After all ships come and go all the time. And then the wind picks up and she has this strange feeling in her stomach. And then she hears the voice of someone she hasn't seen for months. She sits up and looks out towards the water….at the ship coming in….and she sees him. She stands up and runs to the harbor and can hardly wait for his ship to dock. She is sure she is crying just a bit.

When she jumps onto Hiroki she tells him she will never let go.


End file.
